Efficient, reliable, and consistent, computer-operated cannabis farming systems and methods are needed to meet the cannabis production demands of society. In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for cannabis for medicinal or recreational use. Large-scale cannabis farming systems must be designed responsibly to minimize environmental impact, reduce manual labor and human interaction, and automate the system as much as possible while maximizing plant growth. These systems must be precisely sized and situated to be able to provide systematically timed and controlled computer-operated methods to maintain a sufficient amount of water and nutrients for the cannabis at a precise temperature, humidity level, pH, oxygen and/or carbon dioxide level, air velocity, and light wavelength and schedule. A need exists for cannabis farming facilities that maximize plant production on a small physical outlay while providing adequate space for high-density plant growth all at an economically attractive cost.
The ability to grow cannabis with minimal human interaction has been long regarded as desirable and needed to facilitate widespread use for human consumption and for the production of food. It is of importance that large-scale, standardized, modular, easily manufacturable, energy efficient, reliable, computer-operated cannabis farming systems and facilities are extensively deployed to produce cannabis for medicinal and recreation use with minimal water and environmental impact.
There is a need for cannabis farming facilities to employ systems and methods that can clean and decontaminate water from harsh and unpredictable sources and provide a clean water source suitable to feed and grow cannabis. There is a need to re-use old containerized shipping containers to promote the implementation of widespread commercial production of cannabis to promote regional, rural, and urban job opportunities that maximize the quality of living where the cannabis is farmed.